Forgotten Identity
by JenCamp
Summary: Result of a weird dream. Sam is found on another planet, both Jack and McKay are attracted to her, but how does she know so much about earth? JackSam
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Identity**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: Stargate does not belong to me. I make no money from this and do it for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This story is for SuSiESG1 who had a weird dream and wanted me to write a story about it. Yes, I know I still have unfinished stories and shouldn't be starting another, but this story shouldn't be that long, and as Suse is one of three members of my fan club (they tell me they even have a banner!), I must do this for her. Anyways, this is what she supplied me with:

"_Sam isn't on SG1, the SGC has never heard of her or anything so she isn't in the picture but instead of her being on SG1 they put the next best scientist, that being Rodney McKay, so anywho's the SG1 team goes offworld to meet the people of a new planet they have discovered and it turns out that Jacob Carter is the leader of the world so Sam is there so Jack and Rodney both immediately take a liking towards Sam and in the end they both end up fighting over her and yeah, I didn't remember much from the dream but Jack has to win her LOL or something like that, I don't know, what do you think?"_

……and this is what I've come up with:

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter One:**

May, 1981

"Hey, Jacob, how are you?" General Madison asked the younger colonel.

Jacob's sad eyes sought out those of his CO. "Uh, I'm hanging in there sir. I'm happy about the reassignment."

"Good, good," Madison replied, patting the man on the shoulder. "With the missiles being moved to another facility, they've moved in some new project in the lower floors, and the upper floors are being used for NORAD. I think they may be moving in a few other things too. As my second-in-command, you'll have access to all areas."

"Sounds great, sir," Jacob replied, a small gleam of excitement appearing in his eye.

Madison cleared his throat. He had known Jacob Carter for years. They had served together many times and this would actually be the third time Madison was Carter's CO. He had been his CO when the young then-captain had gotten married, and when both his children were born. "How's the kids?" he asked in a low voice.

Jacob's head dropped and he let out a long sigh. "Mark's refused to have anything to do with me. He blames me completely for Beth's death. He, uh, he moved in with Joanne, Beth's older sister. Sam's not doing much better." Jacob let out a dry laugh. "She's actually failing her classes. _My genius daughter_."

The general diverted his eyes to the wall, grief trickling up his spine for his long-time friend. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jacob."

"Yeah, me too."

"How's she doing at the new school?"

Jacob bit his bottom lip. "She doesn't talk about it. I don't think she's even trying to make friends." Jacob looked up at his old friend's sorrow-filled face. "I don't know what else to do for her. Or when she's finally going to pull out of this."

Madison patted Jacob on the back again. "Sam's strong, Jacob. She'll pull through, just give her time."

"I hope so," Jacob breathed out, forcing his grief back inside, not comfortable showing so much of it at work, even in front of someone he knew so well.

General Madison eyed the colonel for several seconds, contemplating all the younger man has had to endure these last few months. The death of his wife, the blame of his children, the mental and physical pains of a family being ripped to shreds. Madison couldn't even imagine the torment Jacob was battling.

"Why don't you bring Sam to work with you?" Madison suggested, his hands buried deep in his pants pockets.

Jacob looked up curiously at his CO.

Madison shrugged. "From what I understand, they have a really interesting project going on in the lower levels. Sam loves learning, from what I remember of her when she was ten, she craves it. I can give her access and she can be their little apprentice for the summer. Maybe I'll even put her on the payroll?"

Jacob smiled a real, pleased smile at his CO. "That would be great! Just what she needs to get her back to life! Thank you."

Madison smiled back. "Not a problem at all Jacob."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

June, 1981

Fourteen-year old Samantha Carter exited the elevator on the 28th sublevel floor and looked around for Dr. Catherine Langford. She had had lunch with the older woman a few days before so Catherine could fill her in on some of her summer job duties. But, this was officially her first day of work.

Sam had not been happy when her dad told her she would be taking on an internship position at Cheyenne Mountain. She had barely left her room in the past six months. Having to leave it everyday, in the summer no less, to go to work with her dad was not what she wanted to do. She just wanted to be alone. Alone to wallow in her own self-pity. She had lost her mother, and subsequently, her brother, and then moved away from her friends and home, half-way across the country, and she just wasn't ready to stop feeling sorry for herself yet.

"May I help you?" A friendly voice asked from behind her.

Sam turned around. "Hi, I'm Samantha Carter. I'm looking for Dr. Langford," Sam told the SF, holding up her ID pass.

"Oh, right this way, miss," the SF replied and led her to another section of the level.

Sam followed the SF into a large room and her mouth dropped open when she took in the large ring standing up in the middle of the room. Several people were touching and observing the large metal ring, and Catherine, herself, was holding a camera and taking pictures of the relic.

"Dr. Langford, Ms. Carter has arrived," the SF announced.

Catherine turned around and smiled at the young teenager. "Ah, Sam, you made it! Good. Now come here and I will tell you the history of this ring."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam scribbled with a fury all over her notebook. She had been working with Dr. Langford and her team for two weeks now and something inside her seemed to have reawakened. No longer did Sam want to stay all day locked in her bedroom. Instead, she found herself wanting to spend all her time with the ring.

It had only taken a few hours after Dr. Langford told Sam the history of the ring and what they knew so far about it before Sam was putting together her own conclusions. The power the ring needed was immense and the fact that the advanced piece of machinery was found in the primitive era of Egypt, Sam easily convinced herself that the large ring, made up of an unidentifiable mineral, was a time machine.

She was so convinced of her theory, that she had begun scribbling equations and theories in her notebook to prove her hypothesis. However, when she mentioned her idea to Catherine and her dad, they were both very pessimistic, which only served to make Sam more determined to prove her theory correct.

So now, two weeks after first seeing the ring, Sam was sitting in a closet, her notebook covered with equations and diagrams. She had a plan. First, she was going to figure out how to activate the ring, and second, she was going back in time to stop her mom's death.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

August 1981

"Hey, Dad!" Sam yelled to her father as she ran to catch up with him in one of the corridors on one of the upper levels.

"Hey, Sam," Jacob said, stopping and waiting for his daughter to catch up with him.

Sam reached her dad a second later. "Is it okay if some friends pick me up at the gate so I can go to dinner and a movie with them tonight?"

"Friends?" Jacob questioned in glee. Sam had not mentioned any friends.

"Uh, yeah, just a couple girls I met at school. I, uh, ran into them the other day and they asked me to hang out with them."

"Sure, Sammie, that sounds great! Be home by 21:00."

"Okay, no problem. Thank you, dad," Sam said, her voice catching a little when she thanked him. Then she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before running off again.

Jacob grinned in her wake. He would have to thank Gen. Madison again, for like the hundredth time now, for offering Sam the internship. It really seemed to be pulling her back to the real world!

Sam hurried back to the sub-levels, her plan now set in motion. After working with Dr. Langford on the ring composition for another hour, Sam told the doctor good-bye and pretended like she was leaving. Dr. Langford barely acknowledged the younger woman's farewell, caught up on the new data of the ring.

Sam scurried off, collecting her notebook and bag. She walked towards the elevators, but when she saw the corridor was clear, she quickly hid inside one of the small closets.

It seemed like hours passed before Sam could no longer hear anyone outside the closet. Waiting another half-hour in complete silence, Sam slipped out of the closet and headed to the ring.

They had set up large amounts of power equipment in the room to supply the gate with power. Taking the jumper-like cables, Sam plugged them onto the ring and with all her strength, began turning the ring to the symbols she saw on the cover stones.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jacob Carter paced his house. It was now 21:45 and still Sam wasn't home. He should have asked her more about her friends. Found out their names, perhaps where they lived, something! He was going nuts with worry.

After another two minutes went by, Jacob gave up waiting and called the base, asking for the SF station at the main entrance.

He couldn't believe what the SF told him.

"What do you mean she never checked out of the mountain?" Jacob roared over the phone.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but Samantha Carter never checked out," the SF repeated.

Jacob's heart was beating faster and faster in worry. 'What the hell?' he thought, confused as to where his daughter was and what she was up to. "Pull the surveillance vids, I'm on my way," he roared into the receiver before hanging up.

As soon as Jacob arrived at the mountain, he went right to the surveillance room.

"Sir, here are the videos," the young SF announced as the colonel walked in. "We went through the gate surveillance, and your daughter is not on any of them. But, we did find her on a video talking with you, we are tracing her steps on video from there."

"Good job, airmen," Jacob replied, slipping into an empty seat.

Jacob couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little angelic girl LIED to him! She never left the base. He watched, wide-eyed, as his fourteen year old daughter slipped into a closet on one of the sublevels. "Which floor is that?" Jacob asked.

"The 27th sublevel, sir."

"Get some SF's down there ASAP!" Jacob ordered, jumping up and heading to level 27.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam, exhausted and sweating from the exertion of turning the ring manually, finally got the seventh symbol to lock. The ring vibrated, shaking everything on the level, sending Sam stumbling to the floor, unbalanced. She was just able to pull herself away from the circle of the ring before a large wave shot out from the center, falling back on itself and creating, what Sam could only identify as a portal of some kind.

Sam's confidence plummeted as she looked at the shimmering pool in the center of the ring. A portal? Worry on whether or not this device really was a time machine shot through every nerve in her young body. New ideas, theories, equations, quickly started running through Sam's mind. The realization that this device could just as easily be some sort of transporter to another dimension, another reality, another place in space, rocked her body in full force, and Sam found herself hesitating on finishing her plan.

But, at the sound of her father's voice and the rushing footsteps of SF's nearing, Sam made up her mind. With one quick glance at her father, Sam ran through the shimmering pool.

"SAM!" Jacob yelled, not slowing in his sprint to his daughter. He reached for her as she disappeared through the wall, without a thought, Jacob followed his daughter through the portal.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hell?" Jacob yelled, shivering on the other side of the portal. "Where are we?"

Sam, already shaking off the cold and nausea, looked around the chamber, excitement in her eyes. "Ancient Egypt," Sam announced.

"What?" Jacob asked in shock.

Sam turned and smiled at her dad. "Well, look around, it's got to be!"

"And you're happy about this?" her dad roared in anger, finally feeling like he could stand up without losing his dinner.

"Yes, don't you see, dad? I was right! This is some sort of time machine. Now, all I have to do is figure out how to take us to 1980, and we can save mom!"

"Oh, Sammie," Jacob sighed, realization hitting the older, weary man. "Mom's gone. We can't change that."

"Yes, dad! We can. This is how!" Sam cried, gesturing towards the ring. "And, I'm going to figure it out," she finished, her voice dropping to a sad, determined tone.

"KREE!" came a voice from behind Jacob.

Sam's eyes bulged out as she took in the sight of a figure in armor. The armor seemed to be made from gold, with a bird-like face and human body.

Jacob rushed over and blocked Sam from the figure. "We-we mean you no harm," Jacob stuttered, his arms out in compliance.

"KREE!" the figure yelled again, pointing a long, metal stick at the confused father and daughter.

"Dad?" Sam's soft voice squeaked out behind him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, be quiet."

Before Sam could answer, another figure emerged and pointed a smaller weapon at them. Sam watched as the figure shot her dad, a blue electrical charge hitting her dad and collapsing him to the floor. Staring, shocked, Sam watched as the weapon shot again, pain raced through her body before she succumbed to blackness.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You came through the chappa'I?" a scary, disembodied voice spoke out of the mouth of a young man.

Sam and Jacob stood on their knees, still confused and shocked as to what was going on.

"The what?" Jacob asked.

"The stargate," the man said, trying another word.

Jacob and Sam continued to stare in confusion.

The being stood up, his eyes flashing a bright white, causing both father and daughter to gasp in surprising fright. "The stargate! Where my jaffa found you!" he yelled, the weird voice echoing off the walls.

"Oh!" Sam spoke up. "The ring? It's called a stargate?"

The man glared at the young blonde girl. "Where have you come from?"

"Uh, 1981," Sam replied in a hopeful voice.

"I have not heard of that planet. Who is your god?"

Sam glanced at her dad. Planet? Now, she was even more confused than before.

"Please," Jacob spoke up, seeing the confusion on his little girl's face. "We have no idea what is going on or who you are. We came here by mistake, please, don't hurt my daughter."

The being stood up off his throne, his eyes flashing again as a proud grin appeared on his face. "I am Ra, the god of all gods!" he hissed in a seductive tone as he walked towards the two on their knees. He reached Sam and ran one of his long, manicured fingers down her cheek. "Your daughter holds much beauty. Even at such a young age. Her golden mane and light skin is uncommon among my people. She will one day make a beautiful queen."

Jacob tried to lunge at the man pawing his daughter, but the guards grabbed him and threw him to the ground, pressing his face hard into the floor.

Ra turned his attention from Sam to his jaffa. Take them to the sarcophagus. Erase their memories and set a course to Kor'lash. This one will grow there until I am ready to take her as my new goddess."

"Yes, my lord," the jaffa answered, lifting up the two prisoners and carrying them off.

TBC….

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

a/n: First two chapters are the backstory, so I'm sorry if they seem kind of rushed. But, I have to get to the plot and there is a lot to cover before I get there. Blame Suse, it is, afterall, her weird dream!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

February, 1998

Jack O'Neill walked into Dr. Daniel Jackson's office. "Hey, we've still got to do those two days of physical assessments that was postponed after our little….oh no! Not again! Daniel!"

"Jack," Daniel said turning around. "After Catherine and Ernest left yesterday, General Hammond gave me this video from 1981."

"Yeah, and?" Jack asked in annoyance, walking further into the room. This was almost exactly like it was last week when he came to get Daniel for their physical assessments and discovered him looking at video from 1945. Which, of course, led to their little mission to rescue Dr. Littlefield with Dr. Langford tagging along.

Jack looked back up at the screen Daniel was staring at so intently and saw a young girl turning the stargate manually with all her might. "Ah, so this is the colonel's daughter," Jack announced in understanding.

Daniel swiveled in his chair to face Jack. "What? You mean you know about this?"

"Yup. Back in '81 a colonel was stationed here and his daughter came to work with him. The general in charge of the mountain at the time really got chewed out from what West told me. I'm pretty sure he retired right after the incident…."

"Jack!" Daniel cried in frustrated anticipation. Jack was getting off-track and Daniel was dying to know who this girl was.

"Oh! Right!" Jack said, looking back up at the screen. "She worked with Dr. Langford for the summer and apparently figured out how to work the gate. I guess she thought it was a time machine and one night she stayed on base and went through it."

"Are you serious?" Daniel screeched. "Why…why was I not told of this? If she got the gate to work in '81, then why did it take until '96 and me to get it active again?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. The girl's notebook was found in a closet, but she didn't write the coordinates down. McKay used some of her notes to come up with the dialing computer. I guess the girl was a genius, it's a shame really, she would have been a huge asset to the program."

"Ya think?" Daniel replied, stealing one of Jack's phrases in his dismay. "I can't believe a girl figured out the stargate. No wonder General Hammond gave me this tape. After rescuing Dr. Littlefield…."

"Can you see the coordinates?" Jack cut in.

"No, but with some of the newer technology, it can probably be cleaned up and enhanced like we did with the tape from 1945."

Five days later……

"Have a seat," General Hammond ordered, walking into the briefing room.

Col. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Dr. McKay, Major Ferretti, and Teal'c all took their seats at the table.

"What did you find out, Dr. Jackson," Gen. Hammond asked, his face paler than normal.

"They went to Abydos!" Daniel blurted out.

Everyone turned shocked gazes to Daniel.

"Abydos?" Jack said as he cocked his head up in disbelief.

"Yes," Daniel replied and turned on the television. He used the remote to stop as each symbol appeared on the screen. "Abydos!"

"Dr. Jackson, you were on Abydos for over a year…..did you ever see the colonel or his daughter?" Hammond asked in a quiet, disbelieving tone.

"No. I'm sorry. Everyone on Abydos was of Egyptian descent. I was the only white one there."

"Any stories, mentioning of other white people?" Jack prompted, waving is hand in a come-along gesture.

Daniel shook his head. "No, none. I'm sorry."

McKay snorted.

"Do you have something to add, doctor?" Hammond asked in annoyance.

"No," McKay replied, but then continued. "It's just, does anyone _really_ think they're still alive?"

"Dr. Littlefield was very much alive, Dr. McKay," Teal'c's monotone voice carried throughout the small room.

"Well, yeah, but he was completely alone. If the colonel and his daughter went to Abydos, can anyone really expect them to be alive?"

Jack noticed the general's eyes turn to a venomous gray as the man glared down the table at the obnoxious scientist. "Jacob Carter was a trained soldier, and his daughter was a genius, they have a high probability of surviving."

"Oh, pah-lease, general! A genius? She was a little girl who thought the stargate was a time machine!" McKay scoffed in his obnoxious way.

"Uh, didn't you use some of her work to create the dialing computer?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Her little scribbles were a little girl's fantasy, _doctor_," McKay shook his head and waved his hand around as he talked. "I will admit, a few of her ideas were practical, but come on! She was a little girl who convinced herself the stargate was a _time machine!_ Most of her theorems were full of flaws."

General Hammond sighed. "Well, obviously we have no way of knowing whether they are alive or dead out there, but thank you, Dr. Jackson, for at least figuring out where they went from here."

"Your welcome, general. Uh, when Abydos unburies their gate in a few more months, perhaps we can go there and ask around?"

"We'll see," Hammond replied with another sigh. "Dismissed."

Everyone stood up around the table and started shuffling out of the room, leaving behind the general and Col. O'Neill, who was lingering at the table.

When everyone else had cleared the room, Jack looked up at his commanding officer. "You knew the colonel?"

The general turned his steely gaze to the younger man. He diverted his eyes for a few seconds as he considered telling the colonel the truth or not, finally meeting his eyes again, he replied, "Yes. In fact, I knew them both…quite well. Jacob and I served together for a long time, years ago. And, his daughter was in school with mine. She was at my house a lot, sleepovers, movie nights, pool parties." The general diverted his gaze from the colonel down to the stargate through the window. "Especially after her mother died. She spent a good three weeks with us before they moved out here. Jacob thought a change would help bring her back around. She took her mother's death really hard."

"I can imagine," Jack quietly replied, thinking of the death of his own son. "We'll keep our eyes out for anyone matching their descriptions when we're out there, sir."

"I know you will son, I know you will," General Hammond replied before giving the colonel a small smile and retreating to his office.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two years later……

SG-1 walked through the gate to a new planet. "Alright, so what's up with this planet again?" Col. O'Neill asked, mentally kicking himself for daydreaming during the debriefing.

Daniel walked up next to him, fiddling with his hat. "Uh, the coordinates just came up on the screen last week. It's one of the world's from the Abydos cartouche. But, it's so far out that it has taken almost three years for the computer to calculate the planetary drift."

"I knew that," Jack replied, knowing it would annoy Daniel. "Okay, let's see what this planet has to offer. Teal'c, you and Daniel head off towards that big temple the UAV picked up. McKay, Ferretti, you're with me. Let's go check out this village."

"Yes, sir," Ferretti replied, being the only other military man.

McKay just grumbled something incoherently and followed the officers.

It didn't take long before the three of them came upon the village the UAV had captured when it flew over head the day before. Jack walked into the village and looked around, waiting for someone to notice them and either threaten them, or greet them. In the almost three years they had been going through the gate, Jack knew it could go either way.

The three out-of-place men were soon noticed and a group of young men walked up to greet them.

"Welcome, strangers," one of them stepped closer and greeted. "Have you come for the festival?"

"The what?" Jack questioned, keeping his P-90 in his grasp, just in case.

"The festival of Ra," the man replied, looking curiously at the men.

"Oh, yes, of course, the festival of Ra," Jack announced sarcastically.

McKay rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "We are peaceful travelers. We came through the stargate to meet you people and to possibly set up an alliance."

"Oh," the man replied. "You are most welcome on Kor'lash. It is the favored home of Ra."

"Uh, you know Ra's dead, don't you?" Jack spoke up again, expertly searching the village with his eyes for any jaffa.

"Ra cannot die. He is a god."

"Yeah, well a dead god, maybe," Jack replied in a cool tone.

"We would know. Our leader would have told us. Ka'meel would know!" the man replied, getting irritated.

"Well, you folks are pretty far out of the loop here…" Jack continued, but was cut off by McKay.

"Who is Ka'meel?" he asked.

"She is Ra's chosen," the young man replied.

Jack's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "Ra's chosen?"

"Yes. Ra brought her here many cycles ago, when I was but a boy. He told us she would be our future goddess and we were to care for her until his return. He will return and award us for our great care of our goddess."

"Uh, no he won't," Jack replied a little snippily and turned to gauge his men's reaction.

"Um, can you take us to your leader?" Ferretti asked.

"Of course, right this way."

The men followed the group of natives and Ferretti began a friendly conversation with them. Finding out their names and a little about their society before they came upon a large home in the center of the village.

Tor'lo, the young man they had been talking to, reached the top step of the home and knocked on the large door. A woman appeared moments later. "Yes," she asked, opening the door to see strange faces among some of the villagers.

"Maris, these are travelers through the chapp'ai. They've come to speak with Kar'men."

The woman shot a look at each man before opening the door wider for them to enter. "Come in," she announced in an irritated tone. "I shall retrieve him from his study."

Jack's eyebrows shot back up as he looked at Ferretti and mouthed, "study?"

Ferretti just shrugged and followed the others into a large room with several cushioned chairs and couches.

"Ooh, cozy!" Jack announced with a large grin before plopping down on one of the large couches.

Ferretti and McKay each took a seat in the large, overstuffed chairs while the other men nodded and departed back outside and Maris left the room to get the leader.

"Nice place," Jack said, looking around the large space.

"Yes, sir," Ferretti replied.

"I've seen nicer," McKay added.

Jack rolled his eyes. McKay rarely ever proved to be more than an annoyance on these missions, but still Gen. Hammond insisted on his involvement. The man was snarky, rude, unpleasant, irritating….well, really there were too many words to describe him.

"Welcome to Kor'lash," a male voice interrupted Jack's mental description of McKay.

Jack stood up. "Are you Kar'men?" he asked the older, mostly bald man.

"May I look around?" McKay cut in.

"I will show you around," Maris replied and directed McKay out of the room.

The bald man turned back to Jack. "I am Kar'men," the man replied, smiling and reaching his hand out to shake Jack's.

Jack was a little surprised. Most natives did not shake hands in greeting like they did on earth. Jack shook his hand, noting the glint in the older man's eyes. "I'm Jack. Colonel Jack O'Neill from earth. We've come to meet you fine folks."

"You have come at a good time. Our annual festival of Ra begins tonight," Kar'men announced.

"Yeah, so we've heard," Jack replied. "It's an annual thing, huh?"

"Indeed, colonel. It is held every year to honor Ra and my daughter, his chosen."

Ferretti spoke up upon hearing this. "Your daughter is Ra's chosen?"

"That is correct. Ra created her from thin air to become his goddess when the time was right."

Jack and Ferretti exchanged quizzical glances. "Created from thin air?" Jack asked, his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief.

"Yes, colonel. Ra created both Ka'meel and myself from thin air. He came before us and said for henceforth I was Ka'meel's father. It was my duty to look out for her and love her as a father until he returned for her. He put us on this great land and told the villagers that I was to be their leader and Ka'meel was to be treated as a queen until his arrival. If Ka'meel was pleased with her upbringing, then everyone on Kor'lash would be blessed and receive many gifts. However, if she was not pleased when Ra returned for her, she would smite the land as soon as she was goddess."

Ferretti turned to Jack. "It sounds like this Ka'meel was chosen to take a symbiote when she came of age, sir."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "But what about this thin-air crap?"

Ferretti shrugged and turned back to Kar'men. "Kar'men, you say you were created from thin-air?"

"That is correct. I was created as a grown man so I could care for Ka'meel as my daughter. My first memory is of awakening in a golden room with Ra by my side."

"Ooookay," Jack drawled out, looking at the leader in disbelief.

McKay interrupted, coming back into the large room. "Colonel! You have to see this place! It's amazing! They've got indoor plumbing, electricity, air conditioning. They even have a kitchen with working appliances."

"Yeah, so, we've got all that on earth?" Jack replied in irritation.

"Yeah, but they're running everything off naquada!"

Jack looked back at the leader. "You know how to convert naquada to a stable power source?"

"Of course. My daughter created the first naquada generator a few years after we arrived here. Before our arrival, the people here were quite primitive. In the first year, my daughter and I showed them how to put in a proper well system, a sewer line, and how to build more stable homes. Once my daughter was able to build a working generator, she started upgrading everyone's homes with power."

"How did you know how to do all that?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Ra gave us all the knowledge when he created us."

"Of course," Jack replied, overly dramatic.

"So, where is this daughter of yours?" McKay asked.

"She spends nice days like this at the reservoir. There is a river that dumps into a small reservoir a short walk from here. Ka'meel loves to bathe under the waterfall."

"Can we see it?" Jack asked.

"I shall find you an escort," Kar'men replied and quickly left the room.

A few minutes later, the group was walking through the woods, a young man, Sham'oos, leading them. They reached the small reservoir and all eyes widened as they took in the exposed flesh of a woman's back.

McKay swallowed, his eyes locked on the smooth expanse of peach skin. "Uh, colonel? You think when we tell Kar'men that Ra won't be coming for his daughter, he'll want to give her to us as a gift?"

"What?" Jack hissed at the man.

"Well, I mean, Kasuf gave Daniel Sha're and he's a scientist, so I was thinking, as a scientist, I should get the next one."

Jack rolled his eyes. "McKay, all we can see is her back. You don't even know what she looks like from the front."

"Ka'meel is the most beautiful woman," Sham'oos announced. "Ra created her from all the beauty in the universe so that every man who met her would love her."

Jack tossed another disbelieving look at the young guide. Were they really supposed to believe this crap? Didn't these people understand that Ra was NOT a god?

Just then, Ka'meel turned around, her naked body on full display in front of the men. Jack had to restrain himself from whistling. "Well," Ferretti broke the silent tension, "She's definitely beautiful."

"Uh huh," Jack replied, his mouth still open as he gaped at the woman, for some reason unable to look away.

"Oh! Please tell me I can have her?" McKay whined.

Jack finally looked away to glare at McKay. "What's wrong with you, McKay?" he hissed.

When he turned back the woman was gone and Jack found himself highly disappointed, and then realizing what they had been doing, his disappointment turned to shame over their voyeurism.

"My lady!" Sham'oos shouted out to the woman who was now walking towards them in a long light blue gown.

"Sham'oos, what are you doing out here?" Ka'meel's soft voice rang out as she reached the group of men.

Jack just stared. The woman was definitely beautiful. Her long blonde hair fell to the middle of her back and her blue eyes were bright against her creamy complexion. The light blue gown covered her body, but all Jack could see was the naked woman standing under the waterfall. Her body was beautiful, perfect, flawless. Jack found himself half-believing that she really was created by a god.

"My lady, these men came through the chapp'ai. They have come to meet you and your father and celebrate with us."

Ka'meel smiled a bright smile at the three men and they all melted at the sight. "Welcome. My name is Ka'meel. Please, what planet have you come from?"

Ferretti was the first to speak up. "Uh, earth. We've come from earth. The Tauri?"

"Ah, earth. That sounds familiar," Ka'meel replied.

"Do you travel through the stargate?" Jack asked in a silky voice, stepping up to walk alongside the beautiful woman.

"No, I am the chosen one. I must remain here for Ra."

"Uh, yeah, about that……" Jack replied, beginning the tale of Ra's death.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I know, I know, I'm sorry! I got caught up in finishing my other fics and this one got pushed to the backburner. But, it is my last lingering fic on this site, and therefore, I shall give it much more attention. At least, if you have to reread the story to remember what's going on, it's only two chapters:D

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:**

Jack stood against the wooden fence that enclosed the festival area. He eyed the princess from across the enclosure. She was talking non-stop with McKay. The geeky scientist most definitely smitten with the beautiful, intelligent woman.

There was just something really bugging Jack about her. When he had explained that Ra was only an alien parasite, impersonating a god to enslave millions of people on many different planets, she took his words as they were, no questioning, no arguing, nothing. And that in itself, really had Jack on alert.

Her father had questioned them, refusing to believe until all of his questions were answered adequately. The men and women of the village questioned them. Everyone, except her. She had just nodded her head and told them they must inform the people. That was it. No denying it, no questioning it, nada, nothing, zip.

It was just….odd. And Jack was going to get to the bottom of it.

He kept watch on the spectacle across the way. Ka'meel was wearing a long white dress that hugged her slender frame in all the right places and showed off her ample breasts appreciatively. The dress flowed down to her ankles, with a long slit going clear up to the middle of her thigh to allow easy walking.

Jack realized how dry his mouth was as he stared at the beautiful princess, and reached down to take a swig from his canteen. Putting the canteen back down, he wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand and continued his watch.

She was grinning at McKay, her eyes bright and shining all the way to Jack's location. McKay was actually charming the princess and this, for some reason, irked O'Neill to no end. Stepping away from the fence, Jack patted his behind, and stomped his way through the many celebrating natives to McKay and Ka'meel.

"Colonel!" Ka'meel greeted with a warm, joyous smile.

Jack felt his heart flip as he took in this beautiful woman up close. "Ka'meel, McKay, having fun?" he dryly asked.

"Ka'meel was just explaining how she created a working computer system. It is very close to our own computers, ours, of course, are much more advanced, but it is very similar to what our computers were like back in the early 80's….."

"Yeah, great, McKay," Jack blew the man off, really not wanting to hear about computers from the 80's. "Ka'meel, may I have a few words with you?"

"Of course, colonel," Ka'meel replied, smiling again at the colonel.

"But….what? We were…." McKay stammered.

"Go…..record data or something, McKay," Jack ordered, trying hard to suppress his smirk. Taking Ka'meel's arm lightly, he led her away from the bumbling scientist.

As they walked away, Ka'meel grinned at the image of the dumbstruck McKay. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much," Jack replied, his smirk breaking across his face, McKay's face was quite priceless. "Sorry, if he was bugging you."

"No, it was fine, colonel. It is pleasant to have someone to talk to who understands my work."

Jack, feeling defeated, sighed. "Yeah."

Ka'meel looked up at the downtrodden officer. "It is also nice to get away from him as well. What is it that you wanted to speak of with me?"

Jack stopped walking and looked around. They had left the festival area and were now on the other side of the village, completely alone. He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating whether or not he should confront the beautiful princess or not. Chances were, she would take offense and have them all arrested, or something worse. Or, she could be completely innocent, and he would have wrecked a friendship with this intriguing woman.

Knowing what his job was, and what he had to do, he looked Ka'meel in the eyes and prepared himself for a confrontation. "I want to know what's going on with you?"

Ka'meel looked at the colonel in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jack squinted his eyes at her. "You accepted that Ra was a false god immediately. Why? No one else believed us at first. We spent all day having to convince them. What do you know?"

Ka'meel's eyes seemed to turn even brighter as she gazed in disbelief up at Jack. "I know nothing."

"You know something, tell me," Jack snarled, the way she was looking at him, so helplessly, made his body react in ways that was really pissing him off.

"I do not know!" she raised her voice. "You accuse me of ill-will because I did not question you?"

"Yes!"

Ka'meel narrowed her eyes at the colonel. "All I have ever known was that I was Ra's chosen. I could not live my life as I wished. I had to treat my body like a temple until the time came that Ra took me as his queen. My first memories before coming here was being told that I was Ra's future queen, and that I must always obey him. To enforce this, they showed me exactly what would happen to me when I became Ra's queen. They led me to a room where an implantation was underway. I was told that the parasite was the god's true form. The woman on the table was screaming and convulsing in fear. Her screams still haunt me to this day. Colonel, your words are a miracle to me. You are my savior. To question your words would make me the biggest fool of all."

Jack, to his credit, looked sheepish following the princess's confession. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The woman licked her lips, tears very close to falling. "You have nothing to apologize for, colonel. You saved my life the day you killed Ra. For that, I am in your debt. I am yours to do as you please."

Her words, as innocent as they may have been, were received not so innocently in Jack's mind, and once again, he felt a stirring in his groin region. Groaning, he shifted on his feet. This woman was unbelievable!

Her blonde hair and blue eyes were not rare on earth, but there was just something about her that drew Jack to her. He had been divorced for four years now, and there had been women since his wife, but with the work he did at the SGC, they were few and far between. But, Ka'meel, his body was responding to her like it had to no other woman. Then again, it wasn't often that Jack was introduced to a woman's naked body before actually meeting the woman, so that could easily be why he was so taken with her, he reasoned.

"Colonel?" Ka'meel questioned in concern. Jack's eyes had glazed over and he had not responded to her.

"What, sorry," Jack finally came back to reality. "Uh, yeah, sorry," he continued, rubbing a hand over his face.

Ka'meel laughed. "Are you well?"

Jack opened his eyes and peaked at the woman currently laughing at him. Unable to control it, a smile appeared on his face, mirroring the woman across from him. "Yeah, sorry, I got away from myself there."

Ka'meel raised an eyebrow in playfulness. "My wording affected you." Then, as if knowing what Jack's problem was, her eyes darted down to his pants, then slowly back up to his face.

Jack groaned.

Ka'meel laughed.

McKay interrupted.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you, Ka'meel. Your father said the dancing is beginning and you must choose a partner," McKay rambled on hopefully.

"Colonel O'Neill shall be my partner," she stated, grabbing Jack's hand and tugging him along.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, but let the pretty princess lead him away, internally laughing at McKay's, once again, dumbstruck expression.

"The colonel, geez, I was really hoping to get more time with you, do you even know if the colonel can dance? In case you were wondering, I can, my mom taught me when I was young, right before I started piano lessons, I was a very clinical player…."

The festivities continued into the night, and Jack felt a sense of euphoria around the young woman. They danced very closely together and flirted non-stop throughout the evening.

When most of the natives had retired for the night, and the last embers were dying out on the large bonfire, the Tauri men and the beautiful princess were all who remained.

Jack stood with his team, the princess by his side. "Well, Dorothy, I think it's time to call it a night," he commented, smirking at the women next to him.

Ka'meel laughed, her sweet-sounding laughter echoing throughout the sleeping village. "Shall I point you towards the yellow brick road, colonel," Ka'meel teased.

Jack grinned for a second until the princess's words fully processed in his brain. "What did you say?" he ground out.

Everyone looked at the princess in shock.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide at the looks she was getting.

Jack's face went from merriment to the cold, hardness of a specially-trained officer. "Who are you?"

"I do not understand," Ka'meel replied in fright.

Jack grabbed her by the arm, a little rougher than he should have, and swung her around to face him completely. "The game's over princess! Tell us who the hell you are!"

"I-I do not understand," Ka'meel cried, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"How do you know the Wizard of Oz?"

"I do not."

"You said the yellow brick road! How do you know about the yellow brick road?"

"I do not know. Ra must have given me the knowledge."

"Bullshit!" Jack roared, his nails digging into the princess's flesh viciously.

"Please, colonel, you are hurting me," she cried.

"Tell me who you are!" Jack barked.

"I am Ka'meel, I am Ra's chosen."

Jack growled and pushed the woman away. He spun around on his heels and scratched his hands through his hair.

"Ra hasn't been on earth in 3,000 years," Daniel's voice of reason sounded out in the tense silence. "Even if he came back, what reason would he have for classic children's movies?"

"Infiltration," Teal'c's strong voice announced.

Jack spun back around to face the large jaffa. "Like what Apophis did with his little war game we discovered a few months back?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, nodding his head.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the confused, scared ones of the princess. "So Ra planned on using you as a spy."

"The goa'uld sarcophagus has many functions, O'Neill. It is very likely Ra implanted these memories in Ka'meel for his queen's use after implantation," Teal'c suggested.

"What else do you know?" Jack asked, taking a step towards Ka'meel.

The princess flinched at his advancement, and guilt immediately rushed through Jack's body. "I do not know. I was unaware I knew anything of your world."

"You said earth sounded familiar when we first mentioned it," piped in McKay.

"Earth, not Tauri?" Daniel questioned, his inquiring eyes taking in the frightened face of the princess.

"I've never heard the word, Tauri before?"

"Well, that's odd," Daniel replied. "That is the goa'uld name for our planet. It would seem like you would know that word before the word, earth."

"What do you know about the Wizard of Oz?" Jack asked.

Ka'meel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not know. When you said Dorothy, I thought of a girl in a gingham dress with a basket, a dog, and a yellow brick road. That is all I know."

"Uh, okay," Daniel started. "Let's see what else you know. Politics! Who is the president of the United States."

"I do not know," Ka'meel's soft voice sounded out.

"Okay, something NOT politics," Jack continued. "Who won the Stanley Cup last year?"

"I do not know."

"Do you know what the Stanley Cup is?" Jack asked.

Ka'meel blinked and then locked eyes with Jack. "Hockey?"

Everyone gasped.

"Okay," Jack started up again. "The Simpson's?"

Ka'meel shook her head. "That does not sound familiar at all."

"X-Files?" McKay asked.

Ka'meel shook her head again. "I am sorry, no."

"MacGyver?" Ferretti asked, receiving a glare from O'Neill. "What? She knows the Wizard of Oz!"

"I'm sorry," she answered.

"Star Wars," Teal'c spoke in his strong voice.

Ka'meel's eyes widened. "Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2."

"Oh, sure! Star Wars she knows!" Jack exasperated, flinging his arms around.

"But, what is the point of knowing movies that are more than twenty years old? It makes no sense!" Daniel replied. "What could Ra possibly gain from this knowledge?"

"Infiltration, like Teal'c said," Jack replied. "She knows pop culture. He was obviously planning on having her go to earth."

"But, she knows nothing current."

"It may have been many years ago that Ra returned to earth," Teal'c told them.

Jack shrugged and looked at Daniel. "That would explain why she doesn't know anything current."

Daniel nodded. "I wonder if the Tok'ra know anything about this?"

Jack laughed in distaste. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did!"

"I was created merely to spy on your planet?" Ka'meel softly asked.

Everyone turned their attention to the small form of the princess, who seemed to have retreated into herself during their attack.

"Ra didn't create you, Ka'meel. To our knowledge, the goa'uld do not possess that kind of technology," Daniel said, then looked over at Teal'c for confirmation.

"They do not," Teal'c affirmed.

"It's more than likely Ra kidnapped you from your home planet and erased your memory," Jack softly told the quivering princess. "It's what they do. Daniel's wife was made into a goa'uld that way."

Ka'meel's sympathetic eyes shot to the young archaeologist.

Daniel nodded his head in the affirmative, then lowered it, thoughts of Sha're flooding his mind.

"Do they always erase the host's memories?" Ka'meel asked curiously.

"No, you're the only one we know of," Jack replied. "Maybe so he could fill it with earth knowledge."

"Then why was the knowledge suppressed?" she asked.

Everyone looked at the princess as they contemplated her question.

"I don't know. Teal'c?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the jaffa.

"I am unaware of the reasoning in erasing Ka'meel's memories. The sarcophagus generally uses the memories to manipulate the mind, implanting false-memories that are perceived as real. This was the method Apophis used on my son, Ry'ac."

"Maybe her memories weren't necessary, so he just erased them all. Made a clean slate if you will, then loaded her sub-conscious with earth knowledge," Jack suggested.

"But, like Ka'meel said, why suppress them?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps Ra did not suppress them. Perhaps it was she who suppressed them," Teal'c offered.

Jack turned back to Ka'meel, her eyes showing her bafflement clearly.

"Are you suggesting Ra gave me the knowledge of earth and my own mind suppressed it?" she asked.

Teal'c nodded. "It is possible."

"Actually, it is possible," McKay cut in. "When I was working on my doctoral, I took a few courses in psychology, and the brain will shut out information it can't comprehend…."

This time it was Ka'meel who cut off Rodney. "So, even though my entire memory was erased, my mind still refused to acknowledge the information Ra gave me?"

"It is either that, or Ra erased your memories, but those that remained in your subconscious are resurfacing," Teal'c stoically announced.

"How would she have information about earth culture?" Jack asked in disbelief.

It was then that Daniel stood up, his hands flapping around him. "Ooh! Ooh! That's it! The colonel! They're her memories!"

Everyone looked at Daniel like he was crazy.

Daniel turned to Jack. "Jack! The colonel and his daughter!" he pointed at Ka'meel. "They're her memories! Ra didn't implant them! He tried to erase them!" By now, Daniel was jumping up and down in excitement over figuring out the missing pieces to the puzzle. Everyone looked at Daniel, a little fearful of his flapping arms and jubilant body motions.

Jack, on the other hand, turned to Ka'meel. Could Daniel be right? Was this the missing teenager? Was Kar'men the colonel? Ooh, he was so going to get a pay raise out of this!


End file.
